


Eternity with you

by enbypitch (endinflames)



Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [14]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, Simon Snow Trilogy
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 21, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, They/Them Pronouns for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Vampire talk, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/enbypitch
Summary: Simon and Baz are cuddling, and Simon wants to stay like that forever. Which could actually happen if his boyfriend just Turned him already.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026715
Kudos: 17
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Eternity with you

— I never want to get up. Ever. I’m dying in this bed.   
  
— Shut up, don’t be insane.— Baz murmured. Simon rolled his eyes, even though they wouldn’t see it. He was facing up, and Baz was lying sideways, their head resting close to the spot where SImon’s shoulders met his neck.

— And  _ you _ don’t be so  _ literal _ , you twat.— he shot back. Baz smiled.

— What I meant  _ is _ , you’re not dying in this bed, you nightmare.— they tilted their head up to place a kiss on Simon’s jaw.— Because I’m Turning you so we can both stay here forever and ever without worrying about anything else besides these fluffy blankets.

Simon smiled and turned his head so he could look at Baz’s eyes.

— You know I’m not opposed to that.

Baz sighed, shifting to rest their head on Simon’s chest.

— I know you’d love to spend eternity lying in a bed-

Simon cut them off immediately.

— I meant the other part.

— I know.— another sigh.— I just thought that if I didn’t mention it again you’d get the hint and pretend I never even joked about it.

They both stayed silent for a few seconds. It felt like forever, but not in the way Simon would appreciate.

— Baz?

— Yes, Snow?

— We’ll have to talk about it eventually, you know.

After hesitating for a moment, Baz nodded.

— I know. But could it wait? Right now, I’d rather focus on cuddling with you so you warm me up, not on the fact that for some crazy reason you’d like to someday give up your warmth – your soul and your life  –  to become-

They stopped talking in surprise when Simon turned to his side, hugging Baz tightly and bringing them closer to him. Their face was buried in his chest, and Simon’s chin rested on the top of their head.

— Baz, you’re right. This should wait.

— Yes.— Baz murmured in response, now more lost in the feeling of Simon Snow being everything that was around them.

— But if the issue here is my warmth, we can always buy those electrical blankets. Then I can spend eternity with you without worrying.

— Shut up, or I’ll actually replace you with a heated blanket.— he mumbled.

Simon smiled at the empty threat, and hugged them even tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> might turn this into a series later. who knows?


End file.
